Mundo inverso AU
by Luka-sama
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Adrien era Ladybug, mientras que Marinette era Chat Noir. Donde el rubio estaba enamorado de su compañero de clase y esta del famoso heroe que protegia Paris. Pero que pasa cuando por los años los sentimientos de ambos cambien...¿Es posible amar a dos personas?...No, eso sin duda no es posible en ningun mundo.


_Si bien amo que Adrien sea el sexy Chat Noir, imaginar a Marinette en su lugar, mientras que Adrien quiere a Marinette._

 _Es tan genial._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Mundo inverso AU**

Todo parecía un extraño sueño del que debes despertar en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo era la realidad que él esperaba seguir viviendo. Todo empezó aquella tarde, donde al entrar a su cuarto vio aquella extraña caja, con unos pendientes que él se reusaba usar aun en ese momento, en su lugar había encontrado la forma de colocarlos en forma de un collar. Tikki había llegado para ser su Kwami, convirtiéndolo en un súper héroe y volteando todo su mundo de cabeza.

Él antes de conocerla era solo un chico normal, uno más del montón.

Sus padres eran dueños de una famosa panadería cercana a su colegio. Tenía un mejor amigo que pasaba horas en su celular y la mayoría de personas tenían un buen concepto de su persona. Si bien esto no había cambiado mucho, con su actual vida como héroe.

Todo parecía ser mucho mejor.

La adrenalina de las luchas, las sonrisas de las personas que salvaba, como la gente lo tenía como un icono que seguir. Puede que como Adrien no tuviera eso, pero al mismo tiempo como Ladybug lo poseía.

Tikki se reía de él, diciendo que era el primer hombre en muchas generaciones en heredar su poder, pero él solo la ignoraba. Aquel pequeño dios rojo, que comía galletas de chispas de chocolate, era su mejor amiga. Quien sin saberlo, había convertido su muy reducido mundo, en uno lleno de aventuras.

-Es tarde-musito al verse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tikki rio al ver a un chico rubio correr por su cuarto. Este estaba pintado en tonalidades verdes y azules, estaba lleno de algunos poster de cantantes famosos, una computadora bastante moderna, un televisor con video juegos, una guitarra acústica en la pared y un extraño calendario…sin olvidar las muchas fotos de una modelo famosa.

El joven tenía ya 17 años, había pasado bastante desde que comenzaron sus aventuras. Su cabello rubio ahora estaba más corto que antes y sus ojos seguían siendo verdes con ese brillo de inocencia que ella amaba. Era más alto que antes, aunque seguía siendo algo delgado pero musculoso, por su trabajo como héroe. Vestía una simple polera negra y un pantalón algo desteñido, luchaba saltando con un pie para atar un zapato deportivo.

Tikki rio antes de meterse en la bolsa tipo canguro, que Adrien siempre llevaba en sus caderas.

Este tomo la mochila antes de saltar los escalones.

Un hombre de cabellera platina, ojos claros y ropas de cocinero, lo recibía con una mirada casada. Su querida esposa había salido de viaje a Londres para visitar unos parientes, por lo cual él había dicho que se preocuparía por cuidar a Adrien de no llegar tarde.

Algo que no estaba logrando muy bien.

El joven tomo una tostada con fuerza y se despidió aun corriendo.

Gabriel suspiro antes de regresar a la panadería, al menos haría algo que hiciera feliz a su esposa. Se detuvo a medio camino con una expresión algo deprimida, se había vuelto un mandilón, pero es que su querida mujer tenía un carácter fuerte en ocasiones.

…

-Salvado-canturreo Nino con una expresión divertida.

Adrien en cambio intento recuperar el aire perdido. Su carrera no había sido larga, pero la adrenalina había sido igual que cuando perseguía a un akuma, su cabeza aun parecía algo intranquila.

A su lado ahora estaba un joven moreno, de cabellera oscura y algo más larga que antes. Tenía una gorra de color roja y ropas bastante comunes. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros naranja. En sus manos poseía un teléfono con un blog abierto, que el mismo administraba.

El Ladybug.

Tenía el presentimiento que si en algún momento Nino descubría que él era Ladybug, probablemente lo mataría por ocultarlo tanto tiempo, sin importarle que fuera por su propia seguridad. Era mejor que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad, de esa forma no podrían usarlos como chantaje o amenazarlos de alguna forma.

El sonido de una risa lo hizo voltear instintivamente y algo rojo, mientras Nino rodaba los ojos divertido.

Con un cabello azulado bajo los hombros, perfectamente peinado y con un broche de mariquita. Estaba el amor de su vida y obsesión. Marinette era una súper modelo famosa en Francia y toda Europa, por ende, todo el mundo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que siempre mostraban felicidad, una piel blanca bien cuidada y una hermosa sonrisa. Siempre estaba vistiendo los diseños de ropa de su madre, que era una de las más famosas estilistas de China y el mundo. Con un sencillo vestido de color verde claro y unas zapatillas en juego, parecía iluminar un poco más el mundo.

Un suspiro algo tonto salió de sus labios, causando una leve risa en Nino.

A pesar que se conocían hace dos años, aun Adrien no era capaz de declararse. Además, si bien sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes como en el momento que se enamoró de ella, había un problema.

Bajo la mirada pensativo.

A su imagen llego nuevamente un extraño destello azulado, pero en vez de ser el hermoso y cuidado pelo de Marinette…este era corto y desordenado, unos ojos felinos azulados lo veían divertido y un traje de látex negro con orejas de gato.

Su compañera de batallas.

Chat Noir.

Esa felina chica que siempre estaba salvándole el pellejo y ayudándolo a solucionar los problemas. Esta parecía enamorada de él desde que comenzaron sus aventuras, pero él siempre la ignoro puesto que estaba enamorado de Marinette. Pero desde hace algunos meses, la chica parecía meterse en su mente en los momentos menos oportunos.

Su risa divertida.

Cuando saltaba desde la torre Eiffel por qué le alagaba.

Cuando saltaba en su espalda para asustarlo.

Sus malos juegos de palabras.

El rojo en sus mejillas cuando le alagaban.

La forma en que soñaba ayudar siempre a todos.

Riendo a las cámaras.

Abrazándolo preocupada cuando pensaba que había salido herido.

El día en que estuvo entre sus brazos, llena de sangre por empujarlo y recibir una filosa cortada en su costado derecho. Se había puesto muy pálida, mientras intentaba sonreír y solo formaba una mueca, para decirle que estaba perfectamente bien. Haberla tenido que dejar sola debido a su estúpida idea de no enseñar su identidad secreta, esperando una torturosa semana para poder verla en un tejado. Que esta sonriera como nada y formara un estúpido juego de palabras.

Fue en ese momento, cuando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, él la abrazo a ella, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo. Su herida aún no había sanado. Pero tenerla entre sus brazos, había hecho que una presión bajara de su pecho y pudiera respirar nuevamente, junto un cosquilleo en su interior.

Cuando ella había llegado a su balcón totalmente empapada, como un gato perdido, siendo él en su forma civil no le quedó otra más que aceptarla y ayudarla. Descubriendo que fuera de su faceta de fangirl con Ladybug, una adorable chica se ocultaba tras esa mascara. Una risueña y buena jugadora de video juegos.

La quería.

Eso era un problema.

Pues si bien él amaba a Marinette, el cariño por su compañera cada vez crecía más.

-Que dilema-se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las risas de los demás, con un poco de nervios levanto la vista, para ver a su profesora viéndolo furiosa. Sonrió nervioso, pero esta solo pareció enojarse más ante ese acto inocente. Todos estaban riendo, con sus instrumentos sobre la mesa y tomando notas de lo que fuera que estuviera en el pizarrón.

¿Segunda guerra mundial?

Joder no había estudiado.

-Me alegro verlo de regreso a clase señor Agreste, espero que su resumen la próxima clase sobre los motivos de la segunda guerra mundial, sean tan buenos como para exponerlos frente a toda la clase-dijo la profesora dando media vuelta.

Perra.

Bufo por bajo para no conseguir otro castigo, pero juro ver una mirada llena de burla de Nino. Suspiro antes de tomar sus cosas, sin notar como frente a él, una chica de cabello azulado lo miraba algo confundida.

.

..

.

La vida de Marinette no siempre fue tan dura, cuando estaban sus dos padres, siempre parecía que todo tenía un color rosa. Pero de repente, como un terremoto, su padre desapareció un día y su madre cambio al otro. La hermosa mujer cariñosa, desapareció para entrar al mundo de la moda con toda la fuerza, arrastrándola a ella como modelo. Su libertad desapareció y el calor de su familia se fue de igual forma. Probablemente hubiera sido así por siempre, ella como marioneta de su madre y usada solo a su conveniencia.

Pero llego Plagg.

Ese pequeño Kwami negro, que destruía todo y amaba el oloroso queso.

Al principio lo vio como una forma de escape, como una manera de alejarse de su realidad y tener una vida libre. Luego descubrió que ser un héroe era difícil. Ella era una estudiante también, tenía que ser modelo y sumarle heroína a la ecuación, era cansancio extremo.

Pero cuando estaba sobre la torre de Paris, observando esa hermosa ciudad y paisaje nocturno, la satisfacción de hacer algo por sí misma y su cuenta, era espectacular.

Además, era compañera de equipo del chico más fantástico del mundo. Ladybug. Era el héroe que ella siempre idolatro, ayudando a los demás aun a pesar de su propio bien, con una actitud fuerte y decidida, siempre con un plan y tomando su mano para no caer jamás.

Puede que ese chico detrás de la máscara moteada, solo pensara que la levantaba del suelo, pero muchas veces, la levantaba emocionalmente también. Era ese plus que ella ocupaba. La necesidad de ser ocupada por alguien, de que vieran su verdadero rostro, su libertad…no solo a la marioneta que su madre había creado, que la vieran como era.

Por eso ella amaba ser Chat Noir. Porque podía hacer ingeniosos juegos de palabras, reír descaradamente de algo gracioso, saltar por todos lados, comer pastelillos y dar patadas a los malos.

Era genial.

Hasta que…bueno…eso…ESO…paso.

Su corazón era exclusivamente para Ladybug, era su fan número uno…bueno…detrás de Nathaniel. Pero el hijo de la alcaldesa, tenía incluso un traje en su cuarto, no es que ella no hubiera mandado a pedir uno femenino por internet. Pero ese no era el punto. Su amigo de infancia era el fan número uno y ella era el número 2.

Pero un día, luego de haber terminado bajo un fuerte aguacero. Cuando había terminado por accidente en el balcón de Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clases, descubrió algo extraño. A parte de que al entrar noto que el joven tenía prácticamente una pared forrada con sus fotografías, también pudo ver algo diferente. Un chico que no tartamudeaba y parecía asustado ante su presencia, un joven que sonreía dándole comida y llamándole gato perdido, quien había hecho una divertida improvisación con su guitarra y haciéndola reír.

Reír de verdad.

Motivo por el cual solía ir varias veces a la semana, para charlar en ese balcón y conocer a su compañero. Donde ella comenzaba a molestarlo con que era una princesa atrapada como Julieta, diciéndole "príncipe" en forma de burla.

Aun recordaba en el momento en que este algo molesto, logro obtener venganza. Tomando su mano dulcemente y haciendo una leve reverencia.

"My lady" le había dicho de forma falsamente seria, con un brillo extraño.

Esas palabras que habían causado una gran inquietud en su interior, logrando que se fuera con una excusa bastante torpe. Sin comprender por qué al llegar a su casa, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Mientras Plagg a su lado pedía su queso.

-Estas bien Marinette-pregunto Alya moviendo una mano frente a ella.

La joven peli azul volteo a ver a su amiga. Una hermosa chica morena de larga cabellera oscura atada en una coleta alta (no eran extensiones como las que ella debía ponerse todos los días) con unos audífonos en su cuello, una camisa verde con un estampado de música y unos short bastante femeninos.

-Por supuesto-musito bajando la voz y viendo la mesa.

Era imposible amar a dos personas.

Pero amaba a su querido Monsieur.

Pero Adrien estaba metiéndose en su mente.

Suspiro antes de regresar nuevamente a la clase.

…

Esa noche fue diferente, el patrullaje entre ambos héroes parecía bastante distante y confuso, cada quien en su propia mente. Fue cuando a altas horas de la noche, en medio de la estructura de la torre Eiffel, cuando ambos se hablaron para informar que no pasaba nada. Luego se quedaron viendo la vista de la ciudad, sin saber que agregar.

Chat Noir pensaba que estaba traicionando a Ladybug al pensar en Adrien.

Ladybug pensaba traicionar a Marinette al ver esa noche más hermosa a Chat Noir.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, logrando que se vieran un momento, antes de reír algo torpes. Fue decididamente Adrien, quien tomo el primer paso esa noche.

-Algo te preocupa Kitty-musito ignorando como él estaba en esa misma duda.

Marinette era perfecta, siempre sonriendo amablemente, ayudando a otros y diciéndole unos hermosos buenos días. Era la chica que le encantaría presentar a sus padres, con quien tendría una vida segura, un hermoso futuro y esos cuentos de hadas perfectos que veía obligado por su madre.

En cambio Chat…la atolondrada pero valiente chica, a veces tenía un mal lenguaje, peleaba como una pandillera, coqueteaba descaradamente con él, comía como un cerdo y poseía la risa más sincera que jamás había escuchado en toda su vida.

Era un idiota al pensar en elegir a Chat sobre Marinette.

Pero ahí estaba, pensando en lo hermosa que esa chica se veía bajo la luz de la luna, como sus ojos parecían brillar más de los que su compañera de clases y como parecía tener un aire de libertad.

-Bueno…hace poco…me hice un nuevo amigo-musito Chat moviendo los pies algo nerviosa.

Al ver para el suelo, perdió el brillo de curiosidad y muerte en el rostro de Ladybug. Perfecto, ya comenzaba a tener celos, con tan solo enterarse de sus nuevas emociones en ella.

Patético.

-Nos ayudó en algunas ocasiones…es un buen músico, siempre me da comida y es bueno en video juegos-murmuro algo más bajo.

Los celos se fueron de Adrien, viéndola con curiosidad, pensando en si ella estaba hablando sobre él. No conocía a mucha gente que estuviera en contacto con Chat, pero igual no tendría esperanzas. Aunque una parte malvada, le hizo sonreír algo divertido, alentándola a seguir.

-Espero no estés hablando de Adrien Agreste-comento con maldad.

Gozando del rojo en el rostro de ella, pues parecía haber sido atrapada con las manos en la masa.

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Tengo mis contactos-

-…-

-…-

-No creo que conocer un nuevo amigo sea el problema-

Los ojos de Ladybug notaron como el cuerpo de Chat parecía algo tenso, viendo ahora la distancia con una expresión bastante profunda. Sintió un momento la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pues había dejado de respirar. Ver el pelo corto de la chica, moverse con el viento mientras sus ojos parecían meditar, era tan hermoso. Ella era hermosa, felinamente preciosa…tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Pero Marinette…

Estaba en un punto en que no podía elegir sobre otra.

-Es posible amar a dos personas-

Pestañeo confundido, pues ese era su pensamiento, pero estaba seguro no haberlo exteriorizado. Alzo el rostro para ver como Chat lo veía preocupada, con una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro. Luego proceso sus palabras…amar a dos personas…ella había estado hablando sobre Adrien antes.

Sobre él.

No sobre Ladybug.

No estaba solo enamorada de su parte valiente y fuerte, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Ella estaba interesada en su parte torpe, que solía botar las galletas al subir al balcón, que cantaba a veces desafinado y amaba jugar video juegos. Quien se reía escupiendo la soda y casi tirando el bastón al verlo de cerca. El que le había contado que amaba ver algunas películas románticas y era fanático de cosas de la cultura japonesa. Amante a morir de the leyend of zelda y tenía una gorra de Pokémon.

Los ojos de la chica no mentían.

Ella quería a ambos, estaba confundida por lo mismo.

Había amado a la misma persona dos veces.

Una sonrisa algo tonta se formó en su mente, sin saber por qué estaba tan feliz de repente. Pero con esa misma emoción, poso una mano sobre la mejilla ahora roja de la joven. Esta lo veía con los ojos abiertos, sin comprender que pasaba.

Era normal.

Era Adrien quien solía abrazar a Chat Noir cuando llegaba deprimida por su culpa, quien le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía cosas cariñosas. Ladybug prefería mantenerse alejado, ser profesional y no delatarse. Pero esa chica…sin duda era única.

Estaba temeroso de lo que haría a continuación, pero uso la fuerza que el traje de Ladybug le daba. Algo qu debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Su mano dejo la mejilla, sin soltar su piel, hasta posarse detrás de su cabeza. La atrajo a él envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Esta estaba tensa, como la primera vez que Adrien hizo lo mismo.

-Siento haberle causado problemas My lady-musito por bajo, tan bajo que solo ella escucharía.

Quedo en shock, durante varios segundos no parecía ni respirar o moverse.

-A-Adrien-dijo de forma ahogada y temerosa.

Murmuro un bajo sí, causando que ella se alejara de golpe con el rostro sonrojado bajo esa mascara. No parecía creer lo que pasaba, viendo todo con una cara de clara sorpresa.

-Esto no…no…no tiene….pero com…fuck-dijo tantas palabras, pero solo entendió la última.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, el vocabulario de su amiga era extenso.

De pronto se puso a reír como una loca, tirándose sobre su espalda. Quiso enojarse con ella, pero cuando la transformación comenzó a dejarla, quiso advertirle. Pero esta solo se levantó de golpe.

Abrió la boca incrédulo.

Frente a él ahora estaba Marinette, pero no era la chica perfecta que siempre veía en clase. Estaba con una adorable camisa roja con puntos negros, unos short de dormir y pantuflas. Su cabello usualmente largo y perfecto, estaba sobre sus hombros moviéndose con el aire y sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Ahora con una especie de gato negro volador, sobre su hombro derecho pidiendo queso.

Sin darse cuenta Tikki también lo dejo, siendo ahora un civil.

Puede que fuera por causa del shock, pero también comenzó a reír ahora siendo acompañado de Marinette.

Tikki voló al lado de Plagg, quien rodo los ojos aburrido por lo cursi de la imagen, mientras Tikki se mostraba cariñosa.

Por qué la respuesta era clara.

No se podían amar a dos personas.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando Adrien abrazo a Marinette, sacándole un sonrojo tierno. Fue en ese momento, donde conocían la verdad sobre el otro, cuando de verdad el amor comenzó. Pues ya no amaban solo una parte del otro, sin duda, ahora todo estaba bien, completo.

Como siempre debió ser.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta poner a Marinette coqueta con Ladybug :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
